Safe and Sound
by LifeAwakens
Summary: Goku is back from a fierce battle on planet Namek, but how does ChiChi take being away from her husband? Does she really welcome him back with open arms? How will these two straighten things out, and rebuild their marriage?


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!**

**Anyways, I am back with another one-shot! I hope you all enjoy it! Plus, this is my 20th story! YAY! I got a request from rachcatcool, to do a fic based on the song "Safe and Sound" By Taylor Swift. This is a really lovely song, and if you haven't heard it, you should! :D I hope you like this Rachel! ;) Even though I can't put the lyrics in, just listen to the song while you read it! ^^ **

* * *

_Safe and Sound_

Goku, the awoken "Super Saiyan", has finally come back to Earth from a legendary battle against the fearsome Freeza. Even though the Son family is back together for the time being, there are still problems between a certain two. When Goku first stepped in the door, ChoChi welcomed her husband with welcome arms. Then she found out that Goku had yet again to fight new foes. This troubled the young wife, and her temper did arise, for she knew she did not agree with this, knowing her only son will be dragged into this.

When Goku injured her, it took a while to heal. After that, she began to ignore the Saiyan, since she was feeling upset with every event that has occurred. Along with this upcoming fight, she now has to begin to worry for her husband's life, and her son_. 'Why? Why must my husband be the one to defeat all of these evil forces? Can't anyone else take on the "Savior of the Planet" job? I never get to spend quality time with my Goku, or Gohan. Must they always leave me to worry? Can't I do anything?'_

Tears ran down the woman's face, as these thoughts ran through her mind. She was scared; scared that her husband will lose his life in his future battle. Suddenly, she heard a door creak open, and the sounds of laughter filled the room. Goku and Gihan have come home from their training, as well the Namekian; Piccolo, who she still has concern towards this being.

"Hey ChiChi, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!" Goku said with a grin.

ChiChi just simply nodded her head, and clenched her teeth to hold in anymore tears that might slide down her cheeks. She brought up a hand to wipe away any tears that were left. She set up the table for the two famished Saiyans, and watched them attack their food as soon as the food came in front of their faces. She sighed softly, as she picked at her food.

"Hey ChiChi, are you gonna finish that?" Goku said with food in his mouth.

ChiChi pushed her plate over to Goku, and he instantly began to gobble down the food. She got up from the table, and left the room, leaving the two males to wonder about her sudden exit from the kitchen. She quietly made her way up to the bedroom she shares with her husband, and walks into bathroom for a bath. _'Maybe a bath will calm my nerves.'_

She filled up the bathtub, and lets her body soak in the warm water. Now that she was alone for the moment, she let more tears escape her eyes, and down her cheeks. She leaned up against the bathtub wall, and wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing them to her chest. She buried her face into her knees, letting more tears fall. _'Can't I ever have time with my husband? Eversince that brother of his appeared; all that Goku has done is fight new foes. Is this how it's going to be for the rest of my life, worrying and being alone while Goku gets sucked into new battles?'_

A knock was heard on the bathroom door, and interrupted her thoughts.

"ChiChi? You in there? It was unexpected when you left the table early, and you didn't even eat anything? Are you alright?" Goku said in a concerned voice. He got no response, and this worried Goku. "ChiChi, I know you're in there. Why won't you say anything to me? You haven't spoken to me for the last few days! When are you going to talk to me? Can I at least come in?" Goku said, and turned the doorknob, but couldn't since the door was locked. "Please may I come in?" He asked, but still got no answer from his wife. _'Something's up, guess I'll have to teleport my way in here.'_

Goku used his instant transmission technique, and appeared before ChiChi beside the bathtub. He knelt before it, and saw the position his wife was in. He put his hand out toward her, but she quickly slapped it away.

"Don't!" ChiChi shouted, still keeping her head hidden. She lowered her head a bit more, and her hair went around her like a curtain, and hid most of her body.

"ChiChi, what's wrong? Talk to me." Goku said and leaned in closer to her.

"Just leave me alone, alright? You've left me here alone for a year, then the next time I see you, you're in the hospital! The next thing I know, you blasted off into space, not even saying goodbye or telling me you'll be back! You come home and act like nothing ever happened!" ChiChi cried out. Her body shook with every cry and sniffle she let out, and Goku put an arm around her shoulders. "Can you please leave the room so I can get dressed?"

"But, does it even matter-"

"Please can you leave?"

Goku sighed. "Alright." Goku said, and left the bathroom.

When ChiChi came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom in her nightgown, Goku was already in bed in his boxers, waiting for her to come out. He focused on ChiChi, who leaned against the door of the bathroom with a sad frown on her face. His eyebrows rose with concern, and he slid off the bed, and walk Ed over to the black haired woman. He faced her, and looked into her eyes. The only things that he saw were hurt, sadness, and worry. _'What have I done to her during the time I've been gone?'_

"I'm...I'm sorry ChiChi...I really am it's just-"

"Just what? You just love to fight, and you can't stand being around me to hold you back? Is that it? Maybe this was a bad idea...to go back to the tournament, and suck you into marriage! It was all my fault! Now that I know that it's in your blood that you love to fight, you're always going to go fight new enimes not matter what! I'm just preventing you from getting stronger...aren't I? I've nagged you about so many things...you must be annoyed by it. But, you know...you can get out of this marriage if you want. I know you don't care about me. We can have a divorce, and then you can be free from me!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"Goku put his hands on ChiChi's shoulders, "I may love to fight, but I also love other things as well! I didn't know what love was when we were first married, but I caught on! We had a child, and we were so happy then! Even though I died and had to fight all of those guys, it doesn't change anything about how I feel about you! You have nothing to do with preventing me from getting stronger! Besides, without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today! I wouldn't know how to do certain things I do now! You've made a difference in my life. Nagging? You're the only one that can keep me in place! I know that you can get frustrated with me sometimes, but I understand! You're trying to do what's best for everyone! I'm glad you came back to the tournament that day, because you really have done great things for me! I know I may not show my feelings that often but I do care a lot about you. The only reason that I'm fighting, is to protect you and Gohan! Don't forget that! I want to keep this world safe for you and everyone else to life a peaceful life! Honestly, I don't want to have a divorce. I still want to live with you. I know I don't say this as much, but I love you, and please don't change who you are! "

ChiChi's eyes widened at Goku's words. "Oh Goku!" ChiChi cried, and wrapped her arms around the Saiyan, holding onto him for dear life. Goku did the same, and lead them over to their bed.

ChiChi cried her eyes out, and Goku comforted her. He rubbed her back to calm her from her cries, and then put his head on top of hers, giving her a light kiss. He tightened his grip around her, and lowered their bodies onto the mattress.

"Shh, it's alright ChiChi, it's alright. I'm here, don't worry."

"B-but you have to train don't you? T-the a-a-androids are g-gonna come in t-three years, and y-you've got to be p-prepared. You won't be here entirely." ChiChi stuttered through her cries.

"Gosh Chi, can't you ever think of postitives? I am here for the time being right?"

"Dummy! I missed you! I just don't want you going out again, and risking your life! I don't want to be alone again!"

"I missed you too, and don't worry about it now! We have three years! ChiChi, you will never be alone; I'll always be there for you, through thick and thin."

"Not unless you die! I don't want you to die again!"

"I won't die Chi I promise, and if I do, I'll always be right here," Goku put a hand on her chest, "in your heart. You're never alone when you think of me always."

ChiChi calmed down a few moments later, and the two didn't speak after the last thing Goku said. Goku continued to rub his wife's back, and watched her close her eyes, as she fell into a peaceful slumber. He decided to watch her for a while, since it's been a while since they've been together. His arms lowered down to her waist, and he pulled her close to his chest, feeling her light breaths against his chest.

_'I'm glad to be back home, I really missed this, being back together as a family is really nice. I kinda wish the androids didn't attack in three years, but I have to be ready for it. I just hope that I'll be able to defeat the androids, or this world is done for! No, I will defeat them, for the fate of my family, and the earth. I have to keep ChiChi and Gohan safe, or there's really no point to saving the world is there? What would I do without my wife or son? I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have ChiChi...or Gohan...they both mean the world to me. I have to protect her, without her I wouldn't have Gohan!'_

He put his hand down to her stomach. The place where Gohan grew, the place that held a life. He buried his face in ChiChi's hair, taking in her scent. How he missed her; her smile, her face, her scent, everything. If he lost her, who knows how he'll react. He would lose his humanity. He has to keep his wife and son safe from every enemy he faces, or he may not ever see their faces again.

Goku finally let sleep overtake him, and his wife was still in his arms, safe and sound.

_Three Years Later..._

_'There he goes again, going out to fight a new evil force, and putting his life at risk. Will he live? Will he die? I hope nothing happens to my boys, or I'll be a heartbroken woman again. He will never stop fighting until the world is safe, and everyone is in peace. After this I hope things go back to normal, and we can live as one happy family again. Please be careful Goku...'_

* * *

**Well, that was it! I hope it didn't stink or anything...I'm usually not good with song fics...but this was my first one. I hope you liked it! Couldn't keep the lyrics in since its violating the rules...it stinks...:C Love you all~! Review please! -.^**


End file.
